The acquisition of a pulsed liquid phase protein sequencer, high sensitivity amino acid analyser and a microbore HPLC is proposed to equip a centralized protein chemistry laboratory in the Wistar Institute. This equipment will be vitally important for at least 17 projects which are described in this proposal. In several cases specific projects represent the protein chemistry needs of relatively large research groups and these 17 projects will therefore directly or indirectly benefit the research efforts of about half of the 80 professional scientific research staff members of the Wistar Institute. Acquisition of this equipment is part of a major commitment of this institute to develop a modern fully equipped facility which can provide essential protein chemistry services and collaborative resources to diverse biomedical problems. The facility will be largely self-sustaining via charge backs to investigators after the first year. It will be available to all potential users at the Wistar Institute with priority given to the user groups described in this proposal. The P.I. of this proposal will assume direct administrative and scientific responsibility of the facility. An internal Advisory Committee comprised of users and administrative officials will aid in establishing priorities and policies to ensure maximum utilization of this resource. The administration of the Wistar Institute has allocated space and has made the necessary staff commitments for efficient establishment of this facility. The Institute is also committed to maintaining these instruments for their useful lifetime.